Kagome in Wonderland-Rewritten
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: Where Alice never existed, instead there was Kagome. Peter's one and only target, Kagome. How would things change in Wonderland, where a miko is thrown into the mix. Watch out for her! they might get her the first time, but it won't happen again. A fight for the miko's heart has just begun and they won't give up to tame that fiery heart of hers. Welcome to Wonderland...
1. Chapter 1

**Alexiadreamer15: I don't own inuyasha or heart no kuni no alice. I decided that I am to going to rewrite the whole story over because I didn't like how it went and my chapters could have been way better. I know I have been rushing the chapters of the story, so here is the freshly new first chapter of: "Kagome in Wonderland". Review please at the end because I will like to know what you think of the new chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Wonderful World**

The wind tousled her bangs as she lay on the white covered ground under the God Tree. Her fingers were as cold as ice and burned as she blew on them. Her feet were covered in heavy brown fur boots and her jacket covered her whole body. It was the only thing that helped her to stay out here. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed enclosing her hands in her pocket. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting down in the horizon.

"Kagome come inside, you will catch a cold!" Her mother worried over her immediately. She held the door open for her to come and inside, but she shook her head. "Please mama! I'll be in there in a little bit," she said pleading. Their eyes locked against each other and for a while they just stood there trying to understand each. "Okay," her mother said dropping her head and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered quietly, but with strong mix emotions. She looked down at the locket in her hand and the gift that she was going to give to him on Christmas. Her hazel eyes dulled when the obvious truth stung the bitterness part of her heart. She already knew where Inuyasha was currently at and why he was late. She wanted to hate him all these years for making her fall in love with him blindly. All these years left her feeling numb and honestly she couldn't take it anymore. She just gave up on him; he crushed every good feeling she had for him.

She buried her head into her arms, curling her legs into the warmth of her chest. Her throat tightly clenched as hot tears of pain slid down her cheeks. In the end it will always be her, the girl lost in her past. Those memories of demons, the war with Naraku, and her second family would fade away. Fade into the dark abyss of her mind where they belonged.

Sango…Miroku…Kaeda…Shippo… her eyes drooped until they couldn't stay open.

"_Every game has rules…_

_Some that we must follow…._

_Some that we must break…._

_For the sake of the game…"_

Her fingers twitched and her vision blurred. Nothing was clear until everything settled into their place. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Hey you, Miss~!"

The snow cushioned her head from the hard ground. She turned her head towards the voice. She rubbed her eyes; swearing she wasn't hearing someone talking, no less a little rabbit wearing an overcoat. She wasn't insane, so it was real. It had a red checkered jacket with an oversize pocket watch on its side. Its beady eyes stared at her and its nose twitching madly. She was unaware of his mouth flapping at her. Its circled glasses fell slightly off the bridge of his nose as it huffed impatiently.

"I shouldn't swear, but my dearest dear is just not listening. I guess this leaves me with only one choice…"

Kagome yelped when her whole world turned upside down. The snow fell out of her hair as her body shivered from the warmth of his body. She grew flustered when all she could think about and stare at was butt. "What are you doing?" her tempered flared as it finally hit her that she was about to get kidnapped. He smiled at her charmingly and wrapped his arms around her legs. She didn't like this at all, especially being thrown over his shoulder like a caveman. She hated it even more when he "innocently" placed his hand underneath her green skirt as he ran.

"Hey, watch the hand!" she protested. Her eyes wide and her hair disheveled. He bluntly ignored her and ran through the dense woods of the shrine. "Hold on my dear, we're almost there," his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. Her curiosity sparked her wild imagination of what could happen to her next. She lifted her body up on his shoulder to get a good look of what was in front of her. She nearly dropped off his shoulder when she saw the oversized hole.

"Oh Kami-sama, don't tell me he is going to kill me and then hide my body in this hole?" she thought clinging on to her captor's coat. "Don't you dare," she warned him desperately.

He jumped in with her on his shoulder.

She couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from her throat. This was it, she was going to hell like Kikyo did. At least, the authorities won't have any troubles finding her body. Who could a big hole the size of a kiddie pool in the back of the shrine?

"We are almost there"

Where?

An unseen force hit her body so hard that all she could see was black dots everywhere. She only got a glimpse of her kidnapper before giving into the darkness.

"Inuyasha?"

"_Wonderland….Where is that?"_

"_Where am I?"_

_Someone was calling her name, but whom? _

"Kagome"

"Kagome"

"Ka-"

Her eyes surged open as she jolted up from her spot, alerted. She looked up at him; his red eyes gleamed down at her. His arms wrapped around her body. Her body boldly pressed against his, her cheeks flared.

"Who are you?"

She managed to ask him. His white hair neatly covered his head and his red eyes filled with happiness. He brushed his jacket off with his white gloved hands and the oversized golden watch dangled at the side of his brown pants. His lips curved into a smile, "My name is Peter White and welcome to Wonderland, my dear." She abruptly pushed away from him, "Wonderland?" The word felt strange coming out from her mouth. She looked around at her surroundings and was flabbergasted at what she saw. Hearts everywhere, lots of beautiful colors, and fancy designs. The black and white checkered floor felt like it could collapse under her any time.

She couldn't stay here any longer, what about everyone back at home?

"I want to go home"

Peter stood there unmoved by the words she said. He laughed joyfully and spread his arms out. "It's a game that won't allow anyone to leave, but that's okay. You could always stay with me because I love you, Kagome," he said stepping towards her with a daunting look in his eyes. Every step he took pushed her back into a wall. Her fists shook as her patience was being tested; being a helpless corned animal was not an option. She protested angrily, "You're lying! I want to go-"

"You'll fade…," Peter said darkly and she looked at him at him bewildered. He took her moment of shock to corner her into a corner. "….if you don't take this," he held out a vial with a heart-shaped cap.

"No"

His brows furrowed in concern and love. This wouldn't do, he was running out of time and his watch was say so. He pulled off the bottle cap and pours the contents into his mouth. Her eyes widen in shock, until she raised her hand to push him away. He caught her wrist in his hands and pushed them against the wall. His body pinned her against the wall as their lips molded together. She gasped as his tongue pushed its way into her wet cavern. She pushed up against him involuntary giving him a chance to press his knee between her legs. Their lips moved against each other in sync and grasped nothing but air.

Peter pulled away and leaned back in, kissing her lips for the second time for a short second. He pushed away a lock of her hair. "I love you, my kagome," He whispered and his tone possessive. He kissed her cheek smugly gazing at her swollen pink lips and her dazed expression.

"Good bye my dear, I will be waiting for you," he said before disappearing into a bright lighted door.

_Wonderland…_

Alexiadreamer15: Thank you for reading! Please review because I would like to know what you think of this chapter and should I continue to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alexiadreamer15: Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Review because I would like to know what you think of this chapter.**_

**Chapter 2:**

_Wonderland…_

Every step she took, her heart beat increased. Kagome gripped the wall of the door and put a foot out into the outside world. The bright light blinded her and she squeezed her eyes shut. She rubbed them and opened them to see an astonishing sight.

_So this is Wonderland_

Her hair breezed gently around her, creating a halo aura. Kagome finally noticed the outfit she wearing; a bright blue hoody dress with a black and blue plaid-silk bottom. The bottom didn't fluff out and her feet were adorned with black and blue stockings with combat boots.

The Shikon Jewel dangled from her neck shimmering as the clock bells ringed. She was worried about where she would go and what type of dangers was in this world. She pushed the tree limb out of the way, but collided against something hard. She fell onto her bottom with a thud.

"Sorry," Kagome said, until she saw what it really was. His intimidating figure loomed over like a dark shadow. "Huh?" his expression dropped from a moment when he saw her. He narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?" He looked at her like Sesshomaru did when she pulled out Inuyasha's sword from their father's grave. She looked away from his intense gaze.

"Ano…sorry… i…I was-"Kagome fumbled with her words.

"Who are you?" he demanded coldly of her. Kagome looked up to him; hazel eyes stared into golden ones. "I… I am-," she started say unsure if telling her name would get her in a lot more trouble. "You are not supposed to be here," he said glaring at her and she glared back at him fiercely.

_How dare he keep interrupting me so rudely!_

She snarled in her mind and let out an impressive growl. She pointed her finger at him, "You Grinch! If you let me talk, then I would be able to tell you!" He looked taken back at her sudden outburst. "You shouldn't be here…. you need to go back home," he said coolly; he crossed his arms as he scolded her like a child. She didn't back down from his stern gaze, instead she poked him in the chest.

"I would go home if I can, but apparently I was dragged here by a perverted rabbit!"

He groaned silently and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and asked, "That foolish rabbit….did he make you drink the potion?" She stared at him critically and he turned away from her. He started walking away from her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kagome yelled and he turned his head back to her. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you coming along?"

"Eh? Ah- Yes!" she ran after him and caught up to him as they started to walk side by side together. They stepped on the orange, red, and green leaves as they walked up the hill. She stole a glance at the clock maker and observed his features. His jacket was black with an outlining of yellow, the sleeves clung on to his arms and his badge shirt complemented the color. He wore a golden clock on his dark yellow tie and a mini clock on his left ear. His knee-length midnight hair swayed as the wind breezed through it.

She shot her gaze to the ground immediately as he caught her gaze.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you," Kagome said as she smiled a little bit. He tilted his head to the side, "Nice to meet you Higurashi-san, my name is Julius Monroe." Inside his mind he noticed how small she was. That would make her very vulnerable and…. innocent. That rabbit did the wrong thing by bringing her here. She would be tainted by the blood of this world.

Julius opened the door of the Clock Tower and gestured for her to go in. The inside felt cozy and warmer than it was outside. Brown polished wood decorated the walls and the furniture. Yet, she felt something was missing in this nice home. She watched him sit down behind his desk that was cluttered with broken clocks. She quietly sat down in the seat across the room, waiting for him talk.

He folded his hands underneath his chin and stared her down impassively. "As you know, you are in Wonderland, correct?" She nodded and he continued on. "Here in Wonderland there is a game that everyone plays and has their roles. Peter gave you that vile to drink and now you are competing in this game. There are five territories such as the Amusement Park, Hatters Mansion, Clock Tower, Heart Castle, and the Woods. You should stay away from the Woods and be careful of the Hatters Mansion. Everyone will come to love you, but it will take time."

She looked at him baffled and slightly overwhelmed. She chuckled after she basically realized she stuck in this place and it didn't look like she was going anywhere soon. She scratched her pink dusted cheek as she asked the dreaded question. "May I please stay here then, Monroe-san?" she asked and waited for his answer.

"Hn"

Julius picked up a broken clock and started putting the pieces together again. She sweat dropped, was that a yes or no? She shook her head and watched him as he worked on the clocks on his desk. The time seems to drag on longer than she expected and she sighed. She felt so bored, until she noticed the mug sitting across from him.

"Monroe-san, would you like some coffee?"

He just gave his usual answer from before and quietly kept on working. Her eyebrow twitched as she clenched her hand into a fist. _Breath in, Breath out_ she repeatedly said in her mind. It irked her when people like him could never give straight answers. He reminded her of Sesshomaru when they had their first talk; the similarities were way too much. Kagome grasped the handle of the mug and made him a cup of coffee. She knew regular black coffee would taste really bitter, make the person breath smell bad, and turn their teeth yellow. She mixed a tea spoon of brown sugar and cinnamon together in the coffee.

She found herself rolling her eyes at the man hunched over his clocks and flicked him on the forehead. That got his attention as he flinched away from her. He glared at her irritation and rubbed the spot where he got flicked. "What?" he grumbled and she pressed the mug into his hands.

"By the look of it, you don't seem to get a lot of sleep when you work. You should take a break from all this and go outside," Kagome scolded him and he grunted. He averted his eyes from her, "I can't leave my work. My job is too important to ignore, time must not be wasted." She frowned and gave into him. "Fine, just don't over work yourself, Monroe-san."

He watched her as she walked to the book case of his home. Why did she care about his health, since he is a total stranger to her? This woman was different, so different that it intrigued him so deeply. He had this feeling of wanting to get to know her. This woman was bringing up some unwanted feelings of his.

_I wonder if he is going to stop staring at me. It makes me feel like he is observing me like I'm an experiment_

Kagome thought as she could feel his heated stare on the back of her head. She traced the labels of the books and read each of the titles of the books. One book in particular didn't have a title. She picked out the yellow hardcover book. The corners of it were peeling and the pages on the inside were no longer their young white color. She opened the book and regretted it when she read the title: "The Sengoku Jidai Era"

She slapped the book closed. She inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nose. Now wasn't the time to remember all of those memories. They needed to fade to the place where they belong. Her ears twitched as she caught the sound of something smashing and she opened her eyes. She turned her head towards Julius, to see that his mug were into pieces on the floor. She noticed something else wrong about the situation. His finger was bleeding; he obviously had cut himself on the broken mug. She backed away from the book shelf with her eyes filled with concern.

_Damn it_

Julius mentally cursed loudly in his head. He tried to find something to stop the bleeding. He felt something gripped his hand and his eyes widened when he saw Kagome.

"You're bleeding…" Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He stared at her as his heart skipped a beat. She stood close to him and brought his finger up to her mouth. She pressed her lips against the cut and in reality her Miko Ki glowed unnoticeably as it was healing him.

She pulled away from and smiled up to him. "There you go, it is all healed," she turned away from him in satisfaction. Stretching her arms, she yawned lightly and headed up stairs to her room.

"Kagome"

She stopped in midstride on a stair step, "Yes." Silence echoed the room heavily, until he spoke up once again. "…Thank you," Julius quietly said and she nodded not once looking back. She disappeared into the one corridor of the house and whispered something that he caught.

Julius released the breath that he never knew he held in. His whole hand hid the blush that coated his cheeks. His mouth slightly twitched up, _Good night Kagome_.

Kagome covered her ears as she curled into a tight ball. Lightning crackled through her room loudly and she tried compressing it out with her pillow. She almost squealed out in fear as the lightning struck even higher. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the time when Inuyasha left her in the cold pouring rain to find the missing Kikyo. She had to walk back to hut and almost got struck by lightning. Ever since that time, she had been deadly afraid of lightning storms. It was one of her greatest weakness; she jumped when the lightning flashed from her window. Her body racked with trembles as she got up from her bed. She turned the knob of her door and exited from her room.

Kagome padded through the hall, until she found the door she was looking for and opened it.

_Julius_

With his soft breathing echoing the room, she dropped her hands from her ears and climbed into his bed. Warmth swarmed through her body. Immediately she felt safe lying right next to him. Kagome drifted off to sleep as she listened to his rhythmic breathing.

His eye lids fluttered open by the sound of soft whimpers. Julius focused on the figure in his bed, _Who-Kagome? _ He saw her small petite body shivering close to him and his eyes soften. He brushed the hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Julius wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and pressed her body against his chest.

"Julius"

He buried his face into her neck and gave a reassuring squeeze.

_It's okay because I'm here_

He made sure that she was safely in his arms before he succumbed to his sleepiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexiadreamer15: Sorry for the really late update. You guys must be really angry at me and I know. I am just a really lazy person. Forgive me by reading this next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Yume:**_

"Where am I?" Kagome thought as she walked up a series of steps. The sky was filled with a heavy gray, orange, and purple fog. The fog robbed her off her sight.

What a weird dream it was. Not only did she not know where she was going, she had this eerie feeling of somebody watching her. She walked forward into the fog hearing nothing, but her steps on the ground. Her eyes strained to see what was in front; A person…. at last the whole figure appeared in sight.

"Hello Kagome-chan" the man said and smiled brightly. He had a black eye patch over his left eye with his dark silver hair slightly covering each side of his face. He wore a black coat lined with a golden pattern with blank pants, tie and a white dress shirt. Kagome felt her body pulse and looked up at me. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you?" Kagome asked him. He floated to the ground and leaned forward.

He bends his back bowing his head down. "Nice to meet you Kagome-chan, my name is Nightmare Gottchalk" Nightmare said. Kagome frowned, "Ano…what are you?" He didn't feel like a regular human and didn't have an aura around him like all humans have.

"I am an Incubus"

Kagome jaw slacked at the words he said. She backed away from him with wide eyes. She turned around to flee, but stood still when an amused chuckle sounded through her ear. Her ears turned red along with her whole face.

"Not like that Kagome-chan. Do you really want me to seduce you and take you like a real woman" Nightmare chuckled. Kagome lips twitched angrily and a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Moe, stop treating me like I'm a kid" Kagome yelled.

Nightmare took a hold on her chin and pulled her face close to his. "Everyone in wonderland will love you like a woman, just like what I am feeling for you now" Nightmare said as his breath hit her lips. Their lips brushed against each other. Kagome face turned a deep cherry red. Her hand connected against the side of his face. Her smack left a red mark on his cheek.

The force caused his head to turn to the side. Kagome stood there frozen as he didn't say anything. His lips formed a smile and she took a step back. Her hands flailed out as her body was pushed down by his push. She grunted as her back hit the groaned; her body sprawled out on the floor, Nightmare placed him above her. He placed both of his hands on each side of her body.

"So you like it rough" His purple eye glimmered with a strange shade. Kagome shivered as his lips pressed against the nape of her neck. He nibbled and sucked on the side of her neck, leaving small red marks on the spots he kissed as he trailed downwards. Kagome let out a shaky gasp and closed her eyes; her hands gripped the front of his shirt.

"Wait…let me..go" Kagome panted heavily. Her sapphire eyes clouded as his hands slid up knee and pass her thigh. She felt his fingers tug on the band of her panties and pulling them down. Kagome raised her knee and hit him between his legs. Nightmare stiffened in pain and lifted off of her. Kagome slid out from underneath him. Nightmare coughed and coughed until he spit out blood. He slouched over in pain and pressed a purple hankie to his mouth. Kagome rushed over to him in concern.

"Are you okay? I need to take you to the hospital" Kagome quickly said. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him back up. Nightmare shook his head and smiled, "No I can't ever go there"

Kagome bit her lip worriedly and protested. "But-"

Nightmare pressed his purple hankie into her hands. "It's time for you to wake up now, Kagome-chan" Kagome felt woozy and fell backwards as his vision darkened until she saw nothing but darkness.


End file.
